Ew, He's Hot
by ranopano
Summary: Highschool AU Mikasa is Shingeki High's second smartest Senior, volleyball captain, student council secretary, and the prettiest girl that roams the halls. The only person that could best her, would have to be Levi. MikasaxLevi highschool au.


Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan nor do I own the characters.

Mikasa always starts her day off by waking up at around 6:00 a.m and preparing lunch and breakfast for her brother and herself. At around 6:30 a.m she wakes her brother, Eren, up, by telling him that if he didn't wake up right now she would pop all of his soccer balls and paint his room pink.

After her threats, she would usually get her uniform on, brush her hair, add a small spritz of perfume, then wrap her treasured red scarf around her neck. She'd pick up her extra credit project from her desk, fold it up, and stick it neatly inside of her messenger bag, along with her lunch, textbook, and other homework. Her cell phone staying into her hand.

"I know you like to goof off with your friends and everything, but please get to school on time. I don't understand why you don't get a drive from me? Eren you know I'll happily drive you to—"

"Mikasa, it's okay. I'm fine. I know how to walk. Who gives a shit if I'm late or not? Just focus on your own goddamn shit and stop pestering me!" Her adoptive brother said with a huff.

Mikasa sighed inwardly, "I know you're just a first year, but you already have a reserved seat in the principal's office! You've gotten 4 suspensions and it's the first week of January. The detentions are endless. I worry about you, Eren. Just like any sister would." She said, all the while putting on her shoes and black button up coat.

"Whatever. Armin's here, I'm leaving." And with that the door was slammed, Mikasa picking up Eren's forgotten lunch for him.

_I'll just walk down to his class and give it to him during lunch. Hopefully he won't get embarrassed like last time._

As she parked her silver Honda Civic in the nearest empty parking space to the door, she emerged carrying her bag and a few binders for the student council. Being a secretary is hard. A familiar black Subaru parked beside her, nearly blowing all of her binders and her cell phone out of her grasp. Enter Levi Rivaille. The student council president, soccer captain, and the smartest senior in Shingeki High. Mikasa ranked second, was the volleyball captain, and was known around the school as the 'Black-haired beauty'.

Don't even get her started on all of the reasons why that name pissed her off.

"Morning, Ackerman." Levi greeted upon noticing the (currently) glaring girl from the other side of his sports car.

"Morning." She said under her breath, straightening out her tie before walking towards the door.

"Oi, Ackerman! Hold on!" The student council president yelled from behind her, and sadly she couldn't deny that his voice sent shivers down her back.

"May I help you?" She turned around, and abruptly stopped walking so she could resume alongside the shortie who seems to best her at everything.

That pisses her off even more than the dumb nick-name.

But also strangely makes him even more attractive.

"Hanji is bustin' my balls wanting to know if you finished calculating the costs of the senior trip to Snowvalley Ski resort." He said boredly, showing his iPhone that kept making the annoying ding ding sound whenever he got a text. It wouldn't stop and Mikasa was honestly one more Ding! Away from breaking the phone and him.

"Tell her I finished it. We're able to afford the trip if we give up the class 2-A's trip to the Museum of Historical Arts. But I doubt that'll be offered up easily by ." Mikasa finished, adjusting her scarf and moving her legs to quickly get inside once more.

As both her, and Levi, entered the school, Levi quickly being swamped with girls and Mikasa getting greeted on each step she took, which she replied with an emotionless nod, two certain eccentric brunettes tackled both Mikasa, and Levi. One being Sasha Brauss, who is currently squeezes the lfie out of Mikasa, and the other being Hanji Zoe, who is currently laughing obnoxiously and resting her arm onto Levi's shoulder.

"Sasha…stop..hugging…me." Mikasa barely breathed, the food-lover stepping back and rubbing the back of her head whilst apologizing over and over again.

"You won't believe what Eren and Jean started in front of _your_ locker." Sasha began, always loving what Mikasa did when it came to Eren and his fights.

Hanji gave a nod, motioning for Levi to come check it out too. And thus the foru of them made their pursuit towards Mikasa's locker, Mikasa taking the lead but having to duck as a flying roll of duct tape came soaring right at her, instead hitting Sasha square in the forehead.

Hanji burst out laughing as Sasha began rubbing the now sore spot on her head.

"Oi, brats. Calm yourselves before you give someone a concussion. With your little bitch fit." Levi stepped in, making both boys turn heads in shame and most importantly, fear.

Mikasa hated how Levi would treat her brother, acting as if he was some kind of peasant and he was the king. It was dumb and was also one of the few things that really pissed her off.

Despite Levi being there Eren turned back to Jean and started spouting curses while Jean began picking back up the box of chocolates that were laying on the ground. Everybody knew Jean has a huge crush on Mikasa, even she did, and she was known to being blind towards anything romantic. So she was guessing those chocolates were for her.

Mikasa went and placed a hand on Eren's shoulder, telling him to quietly stop and head to class before the bell starts, but her response was Eren slapping her hand away, and turning around to begin shouting at her about how she always butts in to his business and other stuff.

"Jeager, shut the fuck up. Need I remind you you're standing in front of her locker. So you and horse face head to class before I beat the shit out of both of you." Levi began, now staring coldly at the two boys, before he gave a glance to Mikasa and gave a half smirk when he found she was glaring at him with looks that could kill.

"Ackerman, meet me in the student council room at lunch." Levi said, before turning his back and walking off with his hands in his pockets and Hanji close behind him, giving Mikasa a wave before they both departed.

That left Eren and Mikasa, Sasha booking it when things started to get heated, and Jean stalking off to his locker with the chocolates still in his grasp.

"Eren I—" Mikasa began, remembering that he forgot his lunch. "You forgot your lunch at home, so I brought it for you. Here." She presented him a neatly folded bento which she snatched out of her hand.

"Thanks. Sorry about standing in front of your locker. Bye." Eren left, running to go find Armin she assumed. Mikasa gave one last sigh, opening her locker just when the bell rang.

"Fuck."


End file.
